


Did you miss me?

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: Sherlock BBC Collection [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Have they ever been domestic?, M/M, MorMor Family, gif, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Just when Sebastian Moran thinks he can return to a normal life, James Moriarty returns to make it clear that he can never have such a thing....





	Did you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Me extrañaste?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779192) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did you miss me?**

 

 

 

Sebastian looks at the forest with a worried expression. The day to day has become something difficult to cope with, even when years have passed since _the fall._

He observed his little one play outside, while the laughter of the youngest joins the gentle sounds of nature.

Then he misses him.

He wishes Jim was there.

The memory of the other's smile causes the pain in his heart to return, but he does not stop thinking about it.

The next morning arrives too early, and goes to work after leaving the child in school.

His life is limited to this now.

Wake up. Fix his little one. Have breakfast with her. Walk to school with her. Say goodbye to his little princess. Run to work. Work hours that seem eternal. Go for this baby girl. Go back home with her. Spend the rest of the afternoon seeing her. Have dinner together. Sleep early. And repeat.

Moran would lie if he said he does not miss the action of his previous life.

Strange the crime.

But he misses Jim even more.

Maybe If it were not because he had to worry about his little girl's safety, Sebastian would take up the job he had before joining Moriarty.

Kill for money once more. One job or two at month. One every month was enough. So maybe his little Elise would have a better education, and a better home.

Not a small cabin lost in the world.

Where he made them go.

So selfish.

So unconscious.

But even when Sebastian blame him.

He still missing Jim every day.

.

.

.

 

The brunette answers the phone at the first touch, and after listening to the voice on the other side of the line, wait attentively.

 _—_ _We found him, sir ... Appears to have been hiding in the middle of nowhere_ _—_ _says his informant._

 _—_ _Oh, about time ... Okay then..._

Give the necessary instructions, and then get on the road. He wants to see it himself.

Jim Moriarty would kill without hesitation at that moment, just to see them again one more time.

His family.

.

.

.

Sebastian sighs as he moves the pieces in front of him. The factory has very few employees, and he seems the only one strong enough to move the machines.

He is so focused on it and on his own thoughts that he does not listen as the music has started to sound.

— Who is the one who is behind it!? — He listens to his boss yell, and then he notices it.

Clench his fists as soon as he recognizes the song.

He does not think it. He does not even bother talking to anyone. He leaves the helmet on his side and leaves the premises while he feels his heart wanting to get out of his chest.

Run to your home. And his breathing is agitated as soon as he sees the lights of her daughter's room lit.

Curse in a low voice and resume the race.

There's no one at home.

And that scares him.

He calls out to his late husband, without receiving an answer. He really expects it to be him ...

_—Jim?!_

Otherwise someone has learned of the presence of his daughter.

And they plan to do something with it.

And Sebastian could lose everything this time.

He will kill until he finds her. He had no doubt.

Continue walking around, trying to find her.

Finally, the unmistakable voice of the little girl guides him until he can see her.

He contains the breath.

Elise finds herself pulling a man's arm, and Moran recognizes him even without seeing him.

The intruder hardly turns to see him.

 _—_ _Sebastian._ _Haven’t you heard the game_ _is back_ _on._

The redhead has cut the distance, and after removing the girl has placed his fist in the face of the other.

Moriarty lets out an insult while bringing his hands to his nose.

— Ok ... That's what I deserved…

— Dad! — scared Elise screams, getting between the pair, separating her father from the other.

— Two years, Jim. You left us for two years ... — spits with anger.

Jim smiles mockingly at him.

— You have taken good care of both — he comments, looking at the little girl, who now hugs his legs.

He picks her up with care, and she wraps around his neck with his arms.

— Daddy — whines, and he sighs.

— Do not worry princess, daddy is fine ... Your father is a brute — he says, and she agrees between hiccups — Do you see what you do? You scare our girl…

Moran drowns a _"Go fuck yourself"_. He would never sorry.

One single punch wasn’t enough for him. James deserved so much more.

They walk in silence to the cabin, without exchanging words between them. Elise then talks to the shorter one, and in her eyes the emotion shines when she tells him everything she has done since he is not there.

— Dad said you would not return for us, but I knew that you will. You promised me that.

Moriarty nods, looking at the other out of the corner of his eye, and starts telling his little girl about his own adventures.

Without mentioning the murders, of course.

He is too young _yet_.

The night falls a few hours later, and Elise falls asleep in the arms of her father, who has not released her since the moment they got together. He missed her so much.

He is sitting in the armchair of the modest room, with the girl on top of him.

Sebastian arranges a firewood in the small fireplace, trying to warm the place.

They do not speak.

They do not know what to say.

Jim could undo in apologies, but it is not got on it. 

He knows well that the other understood why he acted like that.

Sebastian knew that he needed to do it that way.

If it had been possible, Jim would never have abandoned his daughter. Not like that.

But she was in danger. They always were.

The silence is uncomfortable, but it feels right.

The older one feels suddenly stupid, remembering how hours earlier he began to despise that normal life that he had self-imposed.

It was really stupid.

Men like him did not live a normal life. Never.

Jim watched him walk in the room like a caged tiger.

— When will we go? — Moran finally questioned, and the younger smiled wickedly.

— The moment you say it — respond, for sure.

Moran twists the mouth.

— If someone finds her... If somehow she ends up running in danger ...

— Honey, we are the most powerful criminal organization on earth ...

— That did not avoid her from being kidnapped before — Sebastian countered, annoyed

They remembered that moment perfectly well

The way he pointed straight at Holmes while Jim talked to him. The telephone sound interrupting all that theater that had been formed ...

**_—SAY THAT AGAIN!_ **

Sebastian Moran perfectly remembers the anger that ran through his body when he heard the voice of the other person when Jim shouted on the phone, after he himself heard through the communicator what he was being told. How they had done with their daughter.

And the way they both came up with the location of the kidnapper and then get there and kill him, saving his girl.

Moriarty purses his lips in agreement.

He was right about that.

— Wherever I go, she goes — Sebastian warned, cautiously.

— You can’t stay with her 24 hours a day, much less the 7 days in a road ...  She can't stay with you the whole time— the other complained

— When I have work to do, you will be with her.

— You're being ridiculous — mumbled Moriarty— You...

— Jim. I'm not kidding, — he warned

They fell silent again, and Jim caressed her little girl's hair.

— As long as I live, no one can ever put a finger on her again, that you can be sure of.

— Jim ...

— I will be with her all the time. I’m not leaving her again, Seb.

Moran sighed more calmly then, and closed his eyes, while caressing the bridge of his nose.

— Good.

— Good.

They remain silence just one moment, before Sebastian said:

— I am at your orders, boss.

Moriarty smiled satisfied then, and getting up with everything and the girl, walked the distance that separated him from the other until leaving a kiss on his lips.

— That's what I wanted to hear.

.

.

.

 

 

 

I inspired on one gif set that I saw ages ago (? on tumblr. I let the images here. I think the original count is this [yoohoopuddin](http://yoohoopuddin.tumblr.com/post/155395631320)  -I'm taking these from one of the many reblogs, so not sure, but the point is that the idea isn't totally mine-. The only mine is the name of their child LOL. But even her is inspired on tumblr LOL. Elise is so cool there...

  

 

and of course~ this scene...

Sorry for any mistake~ Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
